The present invention relates to a new and improved safety apparatus having a seat belt which restrains movement of an occupant of a vehicle.
A known safety apparatus in which a seat belt restrains movement of an occupant of a vehicle is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,159,848. The safety apparatus disclosed in this patent includes a carriage which is movable along a linear track attached to the roof of the vehicle. A locking pawl is disposed on the carriage and is engageable with teeth on the track. An inertia mass is mounted adjacent to one end of the track. Upon the occurrence of a predetermined vehicle deceleration, the inertia mass is moved to actuate the locking pawl to prevent movement of the carriage along the track.
A safety apparatus in which a belt restrains movement of an occupant of a vehicle is also disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,439,932. This safety apparatus includes a counterweight which is disposed in an upright tube on the back of a seat of the vehicle. The counterweight is connected to one end of the belt and is effective to tension the belt. An inertia member mounted on the back of the seat is operable to actuate a clamp assembly to grip the belt when the deceleration of the vehicle exceeds a predetermined deceleration.